finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartz Klauser
Bartz Klauser, also known as Butz Klauser, is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy V. He is the son of Dorgann, one of the original Warriors of Dawn, and a woman named Stella. His mother died when he was young, and his father died three years before the game begins. On advice from his father, Bartz decided to wander the world. Story He was born in the little town of Lix, with his mother Stella and his father Dorgann. His mother died while Bartz was still young, and his father fell ill and died three years prior to the game's storyline. Bartz has a fear of heights, which dates back to when he was playing "Hide-and-go-seek" as a child and almost fell down from the roof of a two-story house. On advice from his late father, Bartz decided to go out and travel the world. Along the way, he found a chocobo named Boco separated from the rest of its flock. Boco became Bartz's steadfast companion, and they continued to travel together. Three years after Dorgann's death, Bartz was in the Tycoon area when he found a young woman, Lenna, being attacked by goblins. He helped her out, and they found an old man with amnesia in the wreckage of a meteor. The man, Galuf, and Lenna decide to go together to the Wind Shrine. Initially, Bartz decides to continue his wanderings, but Boco convinces him to help Galuf and Lenna through the goblin-infested area. He joins the party permanently at that point, deciding that his father would have wanted him to find out what was happening to the Crystals. To get to the Wind Shrine, Bartz--on Galuf's advice--tried to commandeer a Pirate ship, owned by a group of pirates led by Faris. Although they were caught in the act and captured, she let them take the ship to the Wind Crystal anyway. When they got to the Wind Shrine, they saw King Tycoon, just before the Crystal shattered into pieces. Tycoon entrusted the four of them with a quest to save the Crystals from ExDeath, a 1000-year-old sorceror. Tycoon named Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, and Faris the Warriors of Light and they began their journey. ]] When the party traveled to the second world, Kelger Vlondett tested Bartz, forcing him to repel his Lupine Attack. Bartz succeeded, and Kelger informed Bartz that his father Dorgann was one of the original Warriors of Dawn. Dorgann had made Stella promise not to tell Bartz what Dorgann had done to protect the Crystals, but Bartz followed in his footsteps anyway as would his direct decendant Linaly Klauser in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Miscellaneous Interestingly, Bartz is the only party member who is not royalty. There is some speculation among fans that Bartz is in love with Faris, based on his reaction to seeing her asleep, although Galuf also commented on Faris' beauty. When the party is at Tycoon Castle and Faris is finally dressed as a princess, Bartz tries to reassure her by saying how beautiful she is, and Krile teases him for blushing. Category:Final Fantasy V player characters Category:Main characters